The main responsibility of the Human Subjects Core will be to recruit, categorize, and then test human research subjects that will participate in the SCOR program. In that context, this core will conduct all clinical research protocols required by SCOR investigators, including those for baseline assessments of research subjects, segmental allergen-challenge, and inhaled glucocorticoid-withdrawal. In these protocols, the core will perform all necessary procedures (e.g., blood drawing, endobronchial biopsy, bronchial brushing, and bronchoalveolar lavage) and will be responsible for maintaining records of research subjects. The core (in conjunction with computer support from Core A) will also provide for statistical analysis of clinical data from each of the component projects and assist each project in correlating their findings with clinical data. Some record keeping will require the core to also interface with the St. Louis Area Asthma Database. As an extension of its work on human subjects, the core will also be responsible for coordinating procurement of human tracheal and bronchial specimens from lung transplant donors and autopsies and generating epithelial cells for use in SCOR projects.